Au sein des tentations mensongères du poker
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Ennuyée,Lenalee demande à Allen de jouer au poker ensemble.Lavi décide de rendre les choses intéressantes et suggère d'en faire du strip poker.Allen pourra-t-il résister?Contient de légères références sexuelles.Fic traduite,initialement écrite par Feysera


Au sein des tentations mensongères du poker (je préfère vachement le titre original, pas vous?)

Titre original : Within Poker Lies Temptation

Auteur: Feysera

* * *

Une certaine exorciste chinoise soupira, et entama un nouveau tour dans l'énorme QG de l'Ordre Noir. Bizarre… Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'un jour comme celui-ci arrive alors qu'elle était encore exorciste. Un jour ou le comte et les Noahs ne donnaient aucun signe de vie, et ou il n'y avait eu aucun rapport sur des Akumas terrorisant des humains. De plus, une nouvelle Innocence venait de faire son apparition, et il n'y avait simplement aucune mission, ni pour elle, ni pour aucun de ses camarades, à part Kanda et Miranda, qui n'étaient toujours par rentrer de la leur.

Lenalee n'était certainement pas du genre qui ne pensait à rien pendant sa promenade, alors elle se remémorait ses dernières missions. Certaines drôles, certaines tragiques, certaines bourrées d'action, et d'autres réconfortantes. Puis; ses pensées se sont tournées vers ce que Lavi lui a dit un jour, sur la fois ou Allen et lui étaient dans le train pour ramener Krory au QG pour la première fois.

"Allen est un as en poker! Un AS, je te dis! C'était incroyable, et en même temps… un peu effrayant" admit Lavi, gigotant en se souvenant de comment habituellement si gentil Allen devient "sombre" quand il s'agit de poker.

Lenalee s'arrêta de marcher "Humm… Je passe une journée plutôt ennuyeuse aujourd'hui, et je n'y ai jamais joué avant, alors pourquoi pas maintenant?".Elle sourit avec enthousiasme, et courut jusqu'à la chambre d'un exorciste Anglais aux cheveux blancs. Sur son chemin, elle rencontra Lavi, qui tout comme elle, souffrait de l'ennui.

"Hey Lenalee! Ou est ce que tu vas comme ça?" demanda l'aspirant Bookman

"Chez Allen-kun! J'aimerais m'essayer au poker!", répondit-elle, excitée. Elle montrait vraiment beaucoup d'enthousiasme à cette idée.

Les yeux de Lavi s'élargirent 'Jouer au Poker! Mon Dieu! Allen va certainement écraser Lenalee si elle joue contre lui… Ou alors ?' Tout à coup, le côté malicieux de Lavi l'emporta. 'ça faisait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant ennuyé …C'est peut-être l'occasion de m'occuper un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle mission me soit attribuée.'

"Lenalee!" cria-t-il en direction de la jeune fille, qui courait hâtivement "Oui?" répondit-elle, en s'arrêtant un instant.

"Je viens avec toi. Plus on est de fous plus on ri, hein?"

"D'accord!"

* * *

Allen Walker n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles. Il était là, s'occupant de ses propres affaires, dans le confort de sa chambre, regardant péniblement Timcanpy qui voltigeait d'un côté à l'autre, et s'assoupissant presque en faisant ça. Quand soudainement, une Lenalee très joyeuse et très enthousiaste vint frapper à sa porte, lui demandant de jouer au poker avec lui. Pourquoi exactement Lenalee parmi tous les autres! Normalement, il n'hésiterait pas à jouer avec quiconque d'autre, Lavi, par exemple, mais Lenalee? Il ne voulait pas que Komui le pourchasse s'il venait à apprendre comment Allen a impitoyablement battu sa sœur.

Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que Lenalee soit triste après qu'il ne l'ait battu. Vous diriez peut-être qu'il est trop gentil pour refroidir l'état d'âme de Lenalee avec une impitoyable défaite, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de la laisser gagner aussi facilement.

'Pourtant.. Lenalee est vraiment très excitée à l'idée de jouer. C'est vraiment.. adorable de la voir comme ça' Allen sourit intérieurement à la jeune Chinoise devant lui. Il ne pouvait nier à quel point il était attiré par elle. Ils sont devenus tellement intimes depuis tout ce qui s'était passé. Commet pouvait-il refuser sa simple demande avec tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

"Alors, Allen-kun?" demanda Lenalee patiemment, inclinant légèrement sa tête, en attente de sa réponse

"Humm…" Allen ne pouvait vraiment pas réfléchir comme il faut alors que Lenalee faisait ce geste si mignon. Elle était vraiment une distraction, à elle tout seule pour lui! Lavi, qui attendait aux côtés de sa camarade pendant tout ce temps, se précipita vers la chambre d'Allen, saisit le garçon aux cheveux blancs par son bras, claqua la porte au nez de Lenalee, tout en lançant "Attends une seconde, tu veux Lenalee". La fille Chinoise fixa la porte, perplexe.

Allen se frotta le bras que Lavi avait agrippé pour l'entrainer de force à l'intérieur. "Qu'est ce que cela signifiait?"Il s'exclama, en faisant une drôle de grimace. Lavi sourit.

"Allen. Allen. Je ne peux vraiment pas croire que tu es un gars adolescent" commença-t-il, se secouant la tête, et affichant un sourire coquin qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

"Mais… Je ne peux pas la battre! Parce que si je le fais, elle sera vraiment déçue. Mais aussi… JE NE PEUX PAS PERDRE NON PLUS!" Il y avait un éclair démoniaque dans les yeux d'Allen alors que le désir de rester toujours vainqueur au poker émergeait. Lavi essaya de ne pas reculer devant cette version sombre de son ami.

"Lenalee n'est pas du genre à déprimer si elle perd" dit Lavi "Elle a un esprit sportif".

Allen se retourna vers Lavi, son côté sombre ayant à nouveau disparu "Alors… Tu penses que je devrai y aller et jouer contre elle?"

L'exorciste roux gloussa "Ouais… Mais, fais-en un strip poker à la place. Il eut un sourire au coin très suggestif face à l'innocent garçon de 15 ans. Devant la proposition de Lavi, les yeux d'Allen s'élargirent de choc.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

* * *

"Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Lenalee accepte ça" pensa Allen, transpirant de nervosité. Il n'était pas préparé à ce que Lavi fasse entrer Lenalee et lui annonce soudainement qu'ils allaient jouer au poker, mais avec un enjeu (il faisait référence au strip poker bien entendu). 'Je ne peux pas laisser Lavi s'échapper comme ça. Il n'y a pas moyen de me faire jouer à ça avec Lenalee…AUCUN MOYEN!'

"Tu sais bien que tu le veux" murmura Lavi malicieusement, et Allen pouvait jurer avoir vu deux cornes de démon apparaitre sur la tête de son ami. "Non, je ne le veux pas!" répondit-il dans un murmure, tout rouge.

"Alors…" Les deux exorcistes retournèrent leur attention vers la jeune fille, qui cogitait encore après que Lavi lui ait expliqué le concept du strip poker. 'Elle ne va pas le faire' pensa Allen. 'Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne le fera pas.'

'Mais si jamais elle acceptait? Vais-je la stopper?'

Heureusement, Allen n'avait pas eu une soudaine attaque d'urticaire, comme Bak en a eu, et pourtant il aurait du, par la simple perspective de voir la fille qui lui plaisait tant jouer à un jeu aussi coquin avec lui. 'Avec Lavi aussi!' ses yeux se resserrèrent. 'Evidemment. Lavi est un si gros pervers.'

"J'ai l'impression… que ce ne sera pas trop mal."Allen ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lenalee avait accepté? MAINTENANT comment va-t-il réagir! Il devrait simplement annuler. Oui, c'est ce qu'il devrait faire. Annuler maintenant avant que Komui ne l'apprenne et que tu te retrouves pourchassé à travers tout le QG avec une nouvelle et dangereuse version de Komulin te poursuivant comme un bulldog.

Autant la partie sensible d'Allen voulait décliner poliment, autant ses hormones le désapprouvaient certainement. Après tout, il est encore un adolescent, et Lenalee n'avait pas l'air d'être contre."Bien. Commençons alors." 'Bon Dieu qu'est ce que je dis!'

'Je vais certainement le regretter…'gémit sa conscience alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son tiroir pour sortir son jeu de cartes. Lavi lança un cri de joie. Allen se retourna vers ses amis et regarda l'expression calme et enthousiaste de Lenalee. Bordel, elle était toujours aussi mignonne.

'J'ai un doute... Peut-être que je ne vais pas…'

Etant la première fois que Lenalee jouait aux cartes, Allen, en parfait gentleman, prit le temps de bien lui expliquer les règles du jeu, tant que son côté sombre ne l'avait pas encore emporté. Il était surpris de voir que la jeune fille savait exactement comment jouer. "Komui-nii-san jouait souvent beaucoup avec Reever chaque fois qu'ils étaient libres, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de les regarder" expliqua-t-elle

'Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus surprenant. Lenalee qui regarde son frère jouer ou le fait que le département scientifique avait du temps libre avant…C'est vrai que Komui-san est le type d'individu qui fait tout pour s'échapper du travail ' pensa Allen.

Lavi souffla. "Assez parler. Il est grand temps qu'on commence à jouer!"

Allen le regarda furieusement. 'Tu es vraiment très exité de jouer, ou devrais-je plutôt dire… excité de voir Lenalee se déshabiller.'

A la pensée de Lenalee se dévêtir, il grogna encore.'Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire? Comment puis-je même me permettre de penser à ça?'. Malgré ses réticences à jouer, ses mains expertes mélangeaient les cartes et en présentaient à chacun d'eux. 'En même temps… voir Lenalee se déshabiller…GAH! Comment est ce que je peux penser à ça! Non… stop!'

Lavi se sourit intérieurement en voyant l'expression de son ami. Le jeune Anglais était certainement entrain de subir une bataille intérieure. 'Lavi, tu es un génie. J'aurais du y penser depuis longtemps!'Il regarda avec amusement et intérêt le visage d'Allen changer de couleur d'un instant à l'autre. Lenalee ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux deux garçons, tellement elle était absorbée par son jeu.

'Bon Allen, peut importe, tu ne vas PAS perdre'. Allen était finalement devenu "sombre". Comme à son habitude, il avait des cartes supplémentaires sous ses manches."Annonce: Full house", dit-il d'un air triomphant, et sourit. 'Wow, j'ai vraiment oublié ce que ça faisait de gagner.'

Lavi roula ses yeux. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas battre Allen. PERSONNE ne pouvait battre Allen Walker aux cartes. Cependant, les petits bénéfices du jeu valaient la peine de perdre. Lavi enleva au début sa jaquette; il portait une chemise en dessous. Il se tourna vers Allen, dans les yeux étaient collés à Lenalee.'Allen se sent mal pour elle.', dit-il avec amusement. Il retourna toute son attention vers la jeune fille.

Lenalee inclina sa tête en signe de réflexion, avant de dire." Eh bien, enlever mon serre-tête est une sorte de déshabillage, n'est pas, Allen-kun?" demandait-elle gentiment

'Pardon?! Ça ne l'est certainement PAS', pensa Lavi, en sueur. 'Allen, tu ne vas certainement pas accepter-'

"B-Bien sûr, Lenalee. Ça compte."Lavi grogna. 'Allen, t'es vraiment une mauviette!'

Lenalee sourit de joie, et entreprit de détacher ses nattes. Comme hypnotisés, les yeux d'Allen étaient fixés sur la jeune fille alors que ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos, libres des barrettes qui les emprisonnaient. Lavi voulut lui enterrer le visage dans la paume de sa main.

'Pas de problème, Lavi', se rassura-t-il.' Allen va certainement gagner les prochaines parties. Et alors, ça deviendra intéressant.'

C'était assez vrai, Allen le 'sombre' continuait de gagner, et Lavi avait vite fait de se déshabiller pour se retrouver en boxeur. Ce qui l'irritait beaucoup, par contre, c'est que Lenalee s'en sortait toujours pour ne pas montrer sa lingerie. D'abord, elle avait enlevé sa montre. Puis elle se débarrassa de l'insigne en argent des exorcistes, qui était épinglé sur son uniforme. Finalement, elle enleva sa veste, laissant apparaître un petit chemisier en dessous.

'A quoi diable Allen peut-il bien penser?' Lavi se serra les dents.'Est-ce qu'il n'a pas de virilité ou quoi?! ARGH. Ok, pas de problème! Encore une victoire et on va enfin voir si le soutien-gorge de Lenalee est en dentelle ou pas. Aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper, cette fois.'

"Dis, Allen-kun," lança calmement Lenalee

"Humm…o-oui Lenalee?"

Entortillant une mèche de cheveux avec son doigt, elle dit, "Finissons-en rapidement avec ce jeu, d'accord? Que penses tu de…le premier ou la première qui perd devra se déshabiller complètement, jusqu'à être en sous-vêtements. Il est clair que Lavi est hors-jeu maintenant… alors il ne reste plus que nous deux. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

Lavi regarda Lenalee d'un air suspect, surpris qu'elle fasse une suggestion aussi audacieuse. 'Ou cette fille veut-elle en venir?'

Allen sentit sa gorge se nouer."d-d'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux." Lenalee lui lança un autre sourire radiant en retour. Le côté sombre d'Allen, extrêmement résolu à gagner, voulait en finir, peu importe à quel point Lenalee faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. 'Je ne vais pas perdre', se dit-il avec conviction.

"Quinte couleur!" Il montra ses cartes avec triomphe. 'Prends ça, Lenalee', Le sombre Allen ricana. Il essaya de deviner son expression, alors qu'elle avait baissé les yeux, laissant son visage insondable. 'Oh non…' Le gentil Allen était de retour. 'Elle va être tellement triste… et c'est de ma faute! Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter!'

La jeune exorciste leva de nouveau les yeux. Elle soupira. " Je n'aura jamais pensé en arriver là… Allen-kun… Je, je…" Elle serra ses cartes étroitement, se sentant clairement mal à l'aise en ce moment. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

Lavi se pencha en avant, pour mieux voir le spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui. 'Déshabille-toi! Déshabille-toi! Déshabille-toi!' il chantait antérieurement avec excitation. Et alors…

"Quinte royale"

Allen tressaillit sous le choc. Ses yeux s'élargirent et sa mâchoire tomba. Il était clairement sonné par la nouvelle tournure des événements. Timcanpy, qui tournait autour d'eux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer, vola curieusement vers Allen, et le frappa gentiment pour voir si tout allait bien. Lavi lui-même ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Après tout le mal qu'il a eu à faire accepter à Allen de jouer, C'est comme ça que ça allait se terminer?!Zut, comment était-ce possible!

"Lenalee… Tu as en fait BATTU Allen aux cartes! Comment… ça a pu se produire??"S'exclama-t-il, la pointant du doigt. "T'as pas dit que c'est la première fois que tu en jouais?!" Allen lui-même semblait être sous le choc, ne bougeant pas le petit doigt.

Lenalee soupira, laissant apparaitre un petit sourire."C'est la première fois que je joue… mais j'ai appris certaines astuces. Je ne les ai simplement jamais essayées en pratique."

"Hein?!"

La jeune fille leva ses mains pour se justifier." Oh… ce n'est vraiment rien. Le général Cloud Nine passait beaucoup de temps au QG avant… et elle aimait bien me monter certains tours de poker. Bien entendu, je n'y ai jamais _joué_ avant, alors j'avais besoin de m'entrainer un peu avant de vous montrer de quoi je suis capable. C'est pourquoi j'ai perdu les matches précédents."

Lavi s'effondra sur place. OK, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Attendez voir… comment Allen l'a pris? Il se retourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs; il n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'il s'est fait battre au jeu dans lequel il excellait tellement. Tout à coup Lavi eut une effroyable vison du sombre Allen activant son Innocence et la dirigeant vers Lenalee pour la battre. 'Gah! Non, Allen ne fera jamais quelque chose comme ça!' Lavi avala sa salive et regarda, non sans peur, son ami.

Puis, Allen montra un léger sourire à Lenalee, qui allait lui toucher l'épaule, se demandant s'il allait bien. Il rit nerveusement. "Je crois bien que je suis finalement battu, hein… Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela puisse m'arriver…" Il lui sourit d'un air grave.

Lenalee soupira d'aise, tout en lançant un autre de ses sourires ultra blancs à Allen. "Je suis très contente que tu l'acceptes, Allen-kun…

"… Mais tu sais, un pari est un pari" Et Lenalee… souriait?! Lavi s'éloigna prudemment de la Chinoise. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise face au changement de personnalité de Lenalee. 'Aurait-elle un côté sombre, elle aussi?!"

Allen avala nerveusement sa salive et hocha lentement la tête. Puis, tremblant un peu, il commença à déboutonner sa veste.

* * *

Note de l'auteure: Héhéhé. Voilà! Je laisse maintenant place à votre imagination pour décider ce qui se passera après! Il y avait longtemps que je voulais écrire ce one-shot… Et c'est finalement fait! Juste pour que vous le sachiez, c'est ma première fic sur DGM et j'étais vraiment excitée de l'avoir terminée! Hmmm.. J'espère que Lenalee n'était pas trop OOC dans la dernière partie… Et en fait je n'arrêtais pas de rire à l'idée qu'elle puisse battre Allen au poker. Pas très crédible, non? J'ai même rendu Lavi vraiment pervers, n'est ce pas? –regard coupable-

Review svp :)

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Ouuuuuuf finalement!! C'était difficile (pask franchement mon niveau en anglais n'est pas au top T.T), mais j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire ! J'espére que vous en aurez autant à lire cette fanfic XD !!

Et bonne année à toutes et à tous !!!


End file.
